The Curse
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: One night, famous Harry Potter was kidnapped by Voldemort, cursed, and then set free. He finds salvation only in the presence in the mysterious gaurdian of the Gaurding Woods. Yet, this woman holds her own secrets and Harry has been changed forever.
1. Troubles With Voldemort

A/N: What would happen if Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort, cursed, and then set free? What curse is it? Who is it that Harry keeps asking for?

Chapter 1

"Careful with him Poppy," a voice said from up above him. He struggled violently. He had to get away, he had to.

"What's wrong with him Albus?"

"He was cursed."

"Well, yes, I know that Albus but what curse?"

"It looks like the Expermento Curse."

-------- flash back -----------

It had all started when he wanted to send a letter to Sirius. He had sneaked out at night to go to the Owelry (A/N: How **do** you spell it?). Then, he was grabbed from behind and that was the last thing he knew.

--------- end flash back ---------

"But who would do that to him?"

"Who else Poppy? Voldemort."

Voldemort. The name infuriated him, although he couldn't organize his thoughts enough to remember why Voldemort had kidnapped him in the first place.

----------- flash back ------------

The first he saw when his eyes opened was a face. It had red, glowing eyes and was as white as paper. 

"Nice of you to join us Potter," the face said smirking.

"Voldemort."

"That's right! See boys, I told you he's a smart one."

He looked behind him. In a large semi-circle were about twenty of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He looked down. His hands were tied as well as his legs. 

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked finally.

"Oh, I was thinking curse you and set you free on your own."

After taking a few moments to digest this he asked, "What curse?"

"Oh I was thinking of the Expermento curse," came the answer.

----------- end flash back ------------

For a few brief, sane seconds, he thought of how he must look thrashing around. Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: For future notice the following line:

* * *

means a flash back. You should be able to tell from the context whether it's the beginning or ending of one. So, don't flame me for the name of the curse. It fits with what the curse does to Harry. Please r/r!


	2. The Solution to Everyone's problems (Or ...

Chapter 2

When he awoke he saw that he was in some kind of room. He moved violently back and forth trying to get loose. It wouldn't work.

* * *

"Do you no what the Expermenta curse is, Potter? No? Would you like to know?"

"Not particularly," He answered purposely not rising to the bait. Voldemort shrugged obviously dissappointed.

"Your choice," he said, raising his wand Voldemort shouted, "Expermento!" Harry closed his eyes wondering what exactly the effects of the curse were. That was the longest coherent thought he had for a long time.

* * *

The last time he felt secure, like he could stop running, was when he met her. He could see brief images of her as he thrashed a little less wildly on the bed. 

The curse had destroyed him. Not his physical body, his mind. It had turned him into a hunted animal, forever paranoid of being caught and hurt. When the bonds on his hands and legs had been released, he ran not thinking of anything other than getting away. He turned into an animal, he started growling and whimpering, and all sane thoughts were banished from his mind. Then she came. 

If he had been asked, even if he had been mentally able to talk, he could not say exactly how she had come. She'd just appeared and taken him in. Slowly she had taught him how to talk again and he could only remember his name. In return for his name she had given him his, Lana. The thought of her calmed him enough to say her name.

"Albus, did he say something?"

"I think so, Harry what did you say?" He was being asked a question, he knew that much, but was the answer.

"Lana?" he asked pleadingly.

"Who's Lana?"

"I don't know Poppy. Maybe-" he didn't finish.

"Lana?" Harry called getting nervous. She'd never left him for this long.

"Harry, who is Lana?" When Harry didn't answer this Dumbledore tried another tactic.

"Where did you meet Lana?" he asked not really expecting an answer. To his surprise Harry quieted down.

"Don't remember," he grunted, "a forest, with bright lights," he added.

"The Guarding Forest."

"Albus are you sure?"

"Of course! Lana must be the current guardian. That would explain why she brought him back to Hogwarts. Outsiders aren't allowed there for more than three days. I'm going to find her."

"But, Albus-"

"No. She's the only cure for Harry. I'll be back in a couple of days," he said walking out of the hospital wing. 

"Oh," Madame Pomfrey said distressingly, "I hope he hurries."

A/N: Okay, I think the next chapter might actually have a name. If you want to suggest one for this chapter and the last one feel free. Anyway, what happens next? Will Lana consent to come? 


	3. The Guarding Forest

A/N: I was reading over the second chapter and realized I'd made tons of mistakes. Hopefully you will all understand what I meant. If you don't please ask in your reviews and I will try to answer in the author's notes.

Chapter 3

The Guarding Forest

It had taken him awhile to find the forest, but he'd done it. Now all he needed to do was find Lana.

"Lana!" he shouted as he walked along the mysterious path. He would have been flying but brooms didn't work inside the forest. Suddenly he heard singing. Running in his excitement he tripped over a small rock and went flying. He hit something hard and blacked out.

----------------

He awoke in a strange room and he could hear someone moving around quietly.

"Hello?" he asked, "Lana?" he asked.

"Greetings traveler," a musical voice answered, "Where were going in such a hurry and how do you know my name?"

"Do you know Harry?" he asked her sitting up suddenly. She frowned at him as she answered.

"Yes, when he was sane I brought him back to Hogwarts. Why? Who are you?"

"I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry's not sane anymore, and he's asking for you. Will you come?"

She frowned again, got up, and paced. Suddenly she stopped.

"Oh, of course I will," she said and snapped her fingers.

---------------

"How did you do that," Albus asked. They were now standing outside Hogwarts.

"Easy," Lana shrugged, "Now, lead me to Harry." He led her to the hospital wing and she barged in through the door.

"Lana?" Harry called hearing the door open. She quickly went to his bedside.

"I'm here," she said, "it will be all right," she whispered and he closed his eyes. It was all right. Lana was with him again.

-------------------

Harry awoke to voices talking quietly. He became a little nervous. Where was Lana?

"Lana?" he called out.

"I'm here Harry," she said soothingly from beside his bed. Harry turned over with a start and then grinned when he saw her.

"I didn't see you," he said haltingly. She smiled.

"Obviously. I see you haven't forgotten how to speak."

"How could I? You drilled me to death."

"That's true isn't it? You never really forgot, though. Do you remember more than your name this time?"

"Yes. I'm at Hogwarts again aren't I?" he asked quietly. Lana nodded and Harry took a couple minutes to fully digest this information.

"How much do you remember?" Lana asked looking at him carefully. 

"Not much," he replied sounding a little confused, "Nothing really than a few memories. Will I remember more?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. If I leave again you could possibly revert to an animal once more."

"So you'll stay?" he asked sounding like a little boy.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'll stay."

----------------

Over the next week, Harry got better and better. He remembered all his magic and, surprisingly, his parents. He had a hard time with the recent past though and didn't remember anything about anyone else except faces.

Finally, Lana told Harry that he was well enough to start taking classes again. He was terribly nervous about it, but Lana would be there with him and he'd been prepped on certain things people would expect him to remember. So, that morning Harry walked, with Lana, into the Great Hall for breakfast.

A/N: Okay, I'm doing well, three chapters in one day, one other story, and possibly a fourth chapter. Yippee for me! Please r/r!


End file.
